spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob: Infinity Sea/Transcript
It's worth noting that swapping the names took FOREVER. : [Marvel Opening Credits] : [radio transmission sound] : Rock Bottomite: This is the Rock Bottom refugee vessel. We are under assault, I repeat, we are under assault - Engines are dead, life support failing. Requesting aid from any vessel within range… Our crew is made up of Rock Bottom families, we have very few soldiers here. This is not a war craft, I repeat, this is not a war craft. : [Inside the ship, Purple133 walks among the bodies of dead Rock Bottomites.] : Purple133: Hear me, and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the great Titan. You may think this is suffering. No. It is salvation. Universal scales tipped toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile, for even in death, you have become children of Jasbre. : [Someone on the internet is seen with the SpongeBob Fanon Crew Order. He watches Jasbre.] : Jasbre: I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless. [grabs Patrick.] It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you to what end? Dread it, run from it, destiny arrives all the same. And now it's here… or should I say I am. : Patrick: [grunting] You talk too much. : Jasbre: [to Someone on the internet] The Tesseract, or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference. : Someone on the internet: Oh, I do. Kill away. : [Jasbre sets his hand on Patrick's temple. Patrick suffers in pain.] : Someone on the internet: All right, stop! : Patrick: We don't have the Tesseract. It was destroyed in Rock Bottom. : [Someone on the internet reveals the Tesseract.] : Patrick: You really are the worst, brother. : Someone on on the internet: I assure you, brother. The sun will shine on us again. : Jasbre: Your optimism is misplaced, Rock Bottomite. : Someone on the internet: Well, for one thing, I'm not a Rock Bottomite. And for another, we have a Plankton. : [Plankton emerges and fights Thanos. Purple133 stops the SBC Order from interfering.] : Purple133: Let him have his fun. : [Jasbre defeats Plankton and dumps him to the ground.] : FDBackup: Forefathers… let the dark magic flow through me one last time. : [FDBackup summons the Bifrost, which carries Plankton away.] : Jasbre: That was a mistake. : [Jasbrre stabs FDBackup through the heart.] : Patrick: No! You're going to die for that! : Purple: My humble personage… bows before your grandeur. No other being has ever had the might, nay the nobility, to wield not one, but 2 Infinity Rings. The universe lies within your grasp. : [Jasbre crushes the Tesseract, revealing the Space Ring. He places it his hand.] : Jasbre: There are 2 more Stones in Bikini Bottom. Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan. : FireMatch: Father, we will not fail you. : Someone on the internet: If I might, interject… If you're going to Bikini Bottom, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena. : Jasbre: If you consider failure experience. : Someone on the internet: I consider experience, experience. Almighty Jasbre. I, Someone on the internet, Prince of the Sea, Odinson, the rightful King of Jotunheim, god of mischief, do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity. : [Someone on the internet attempts to stab Jasbre, but fails.] : Jasbre: "Undying." You should choose your words more carefully. : [Jasbre chokes Someone on the internet to death.] : Someone on the internet: You… will never be… a god. : Jasbre: No resurrections this time. : [Jasbre teleports away with the SpongeBob Fanon Crew Order.] : Patrick: No… Someone on the internet… : [The ship explodes. The Bifrost sends Plankton across the sea to Bikini Bottom.] Quotes Edit * John's House * John: Seriously? You don't have any money? * PolarKey: Attachment to the material is detachment from the spiritual. * John: I'll tell the guys at the deli. Maybe they'll make you a metaphysical Ham and Rye. * PolarKey: Oh, wait, wait, wait, I think I have 200. * John: Dollars? * PolarKey: Rupees. * John: Which is? * PolarKey: Uh, buck and a half. * John: What do you want? * PolarKey: I wouldn't say no to a Tuna Melt. * [Sheldon crash-lands on the floor.] * Sheldon Plankton: Jasbre is coming. He's coming... * John: Who? * (Title Screen: SpongeBob: Infinity Sea) * Mr. Krabs: Slow down, slow down. I'm totally not kidding. * Pepper Potts: You're totally rambling. * Mr. Krabs: No I'm not. * Pepper Potts: Lost me. * Mr. Krabs: Look, you know how you're having a dream, and in the dream you gotta pee? * Pepper Potts: Yeah. * Mr. Krabs: Okay, and then you're like, oh my god, there's no bathroom, what am I gonna do? Oh! Someone's watching. * Pepper Potts: Right. And then you wake up, and in real life you actually have to pee. * Mr. Krabs: Yes. * Pepper Potts: Yeah. Everybody has that. * Mr. Krabs: Right! That's the point I'm trying to make. Last night, I dreamt, we had a kid. So real. We named him after your eccentric uncle. Uh, what was his name? * Pepper Potts: Right. * Mr. Krabs: Morgan! Morgan. * Pepper Pott'''s: So you woke up, and thought that we were... * '''Mr. Krabs: Expecting. * Pepper Potts: Yeah. * Mr. Krabs: Yes? * Pepper Potts: No. * Mr. Krabs: I had a dream about it. It was so real. * Pepper Potts: If you wanted to have a kid, you wouldn't have done that. * [Pepper points to Mr. Krab's chest attachment] * Mr. Krabs: I'm glad you brought this up, 'cause it's nothing. It's just a housing unit for nano particles. * Pepper Potts: It's not helping your case, OK? * Mr. Krabs: No, no, it's an attachment, it's not a- * Pepper Potts: You don't need that. * Mr. Krabs: I know. I had the surgery. I'm just trying to protect us. The future, as is, and that's it. Just in case there's a monster in the closet. Just letting you know. * Pepper Potts: Shirts? * Mr. Krabs: You know me so well. You finish all my sentences. * Pepper Potts: You should have shirts in your closet. * Mr. Krabs: Yeah. You know what there should be? No more surprises. We're gonna have a nice dinner tonight. Show off this Harry Winston. Right? And we should have no more surprises. Ever. I should promise you. * Pepper Potts: Yes. * Mr. Krabs: I will. * comes through a portal * John: Mr. Krabs, I'm John. I need you to come with me. Oh, uh, congratulations on the wedding, by the way. * Mr. Krabs: I'm sorry, you giving out tickets or something? * John: We need your help. Look, it's not overselling to say that the fate of the universe is at stake. * Mr. Krabs: And who's "we"? * Sheldon Plankton: Hey, Eugene. * Mr. Krabs: Plankton! * Sheldon Plankton: Pepper. * Pepper Potts: Hi. * Mr. Krabs: You okay? * gives Mr. Krabs a hug. * at John's House * PolarKey: From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then, boom! The Big Bang sends six elemental rings, hurdling across the virgin Universe. These Infinity Rings each control an essential aspect of existence. * John: Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind. And Time. * holds up his hand, revealing the Time Ring. * Mr. Krabs: Tell me his name again. * Sheldon Plankton: Jasbre. He's a plague, Eugene. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Someone on the internet. The attack on New Kelp City. That's him. * Mr. Krabs: This is it. What's our timeline? * Sheldon Plankton: No telling. He has the Power and Space Rings, that already makes him the strongest creature in the whole Universe. If he gets his hands, on all six Stones, Eugene... * John: He can destroy life on a scale hither to undreamt of. * Mr. Krabs: Did you seriously just say "hither to undreamt of"? * John: Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos? * Cloak of Levitation smacks Eugene's arm. * Mr. Krabs: I'm going to allow that. If Jasbre needs all six, why don't we just stick this one down the garbage disposal? * John: No can do. * PolarKey: We swore an oath to protect the Time Ring with our lives. * Mr. Krabs: And I swore off dairy, but then, Goofy Goobers' named a flavor after me, so... * John: Krabs Raving Hazelnuts. * Mr. Krabs: It's not bad. * John: A bit chalky. * PolarKey: "A Hunka-Hulka Burning Fudge" is our favorite. * Sheldon Plankton: That's a thing? * Mr. Krabs: Whatever. Point is, things change. * John: Our oath to protect the Time Ring cannot change. This Ring may be the best chance we have against Jasbre. * Mr. Krabs: And still conversely, it may also be his best chance against us! * John: Well, if we don't do our jobs. * Mr. Krabs: What is your job exactly, besides making balloon animals? * John: Protecting your reality, douche bag. * Sheldon Plankton: Okay guys, can we quick cable this discussion right now? The fact is that we have the stone. We know where it is. Erving is out there somewhere with the Mind Ring, and we have to find him now. * Mr. Krabs: Yeah, that's the thing. * Sheldon Plankton: What do you mean? * Mr. Krabs: Two weeks ago, Erving turned off his transponder. He's offline. * Sheldon Plankton: What? Eugene, you lost another super bot? * Mr. Krabs: I didn't lose him. He's more than that. He's evolving. * John: Who could find Erving, then? * Mr. Krabs: Probably Squidward Tentacles. * John: Oh, great. * Mr. Krabs: Maybe. But... * Sheldon Plankton: Call him. * Mr. Krabs: It's not that easy. God, we haven't caught up in a spell, have we? * Sheldon Plankton: No. * Mr. Krabs: The IJLSA broke up. We're toast. * Sheldon Plankton: Broke up? Like a band? Like The Beatles? * Mr. Krabs: Cap and I fell out hard. We're not on speaking terms. * Sheldon Plankton: Eugene, listen to me. Patrick's gone. Jasbre is coming. It doesn't matter who you're talking to or not. * Krabs opens the cellular phone Squidward mailed him, but stops before clicking "Call". He hears unusual sounds. * Mr. Krabs: Say, John, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair, would you? * John: Not at the moment, no. * looks at the opening on the ceiling and sees metal scraps flying by outside. He exits the house and scans the chaotic surroundings. He helps a woman up. * Mr. Krabs: You okay? * car crashes in on a pole behind Eugene. * Mr. Krabs: Help him! PolarKey, John. * Sheldon Plankton: Go! Got it! * Mr. Krabs: FRIDAY, what am I looking at? * FRIDAY: Not sure, I'm working on it. * Mr. Krabs: Hey! You might wanna put that Time Ring in your back pocket, John! * John: Might wanna use it. * huge circular ship is seen floating near Bleecker Street. On a bus, SpongeBob SquarePants senses something is happening, and sees the ship from a window. * SpongeBob SquarePants: Nat, hey. I need you to cause a distraction. * Nat Peterson: Holy shit! We're all gonna die! There's a spaceship! * SquarePants opens a window using his web shooter. He exits the bus. Students scramble to the windows to see the spaceship. * Stan Lee: What's the matter with you kids? You've never seen a spaceship before? * wears his Spiderman mask and makes his way towards the ship. * Mr. Krabs: FRIDAY, evac anyone south of 43rd Street, notify first responders. * FRIDAY: Will do. * stops the ship's engine. Purple133 and MightyCameron269 exit the ship. * Purple133: Hear me, and rejoice. You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Jasbre. Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now contributing to... * Mr. Krabs: I'm sorry, Bikini Bottom is closed today. You better pack it up and get outta here. * Purple133: Ring keeper... Does this chattering animal speak for you? * John: Certainly not. I speak for myself. There's no trespassing in this city and on this planet. * Mr. Krabs: It means get lost! * Purple133: He exhausts me. Bring me the Ring. * Mr. Krabs: Hey, do you want a piece? * Sheldon Plankton: No, not really, but when do I ever get what I want? * Mr. Krabs: That's right. * attempts to release the Hulk. * Mr. Krabs: Been a while. Good to have you, buddy. * Sheldon Plankton: I just... I need to concentrate here for one second. Come on, come on, man. * Mr. Krabs: Where's your guy? * Sheldon Plankton: I don't know. We're certainly having a thing. * Mr. Krabs: There's no time for a thing. That's the thing right there. Let's go. * gives out a loud grunt, but fails to release the Hulk. * Mr. Krabs: Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the wizards. * Sheldon Plankton: I can't... He won't... * Mr. Krabs: It's okay. Stand down. PolarKey Can I leave you with him? Thank you. * PolarKey: I have him. * MightyCameron269 approaches the team,Mr. Krabs dons his Iron Man suit. He defends himself and casts MightyCameron269 back to Purple133, who dodges him. * Sheldon Plankton: Where'd that come from? * Mr. Krabs: It's nano-tech. You like it? A little... * hurls Eugene up and attacks the rest of the team. PolarKey summons a shield. * John: Dr. P. Lankton, if the rest of your green friend won't be joining us... * teleports Plankton to the park. Eugene returns and joins the fight. * Mr. Krabs: You gotta get that ring outta here, now. * John: It stays with me. * Mr. Krabs: Exactly. Bye! * flies away but is cut off by MightyCameron269, sending him to the park. * Sheldon Plankton: Eugene, you okay? How we doing? Good, bad? * Mr. Krabs: Really, really good. Really good. Do you plan on helping out? * Sheldon Plankton: I'm trying. He won't come out. * arrives to the park. Eugene's energy beam deflects off MightyCameron269's shield, slicing down trees. Sheldon crawls under a fallen tree. * Sheldon Plankton: Come on, Hulk. What are you doing? Come on. Come on! Come on! * Hulk: No! * Sheldon Plankton: What do you mean, no? * is knocked down by Cameron, but is shielded by SpongeBob SquarePants. * SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, man! What's up, Mr. Krabs? * Mr. Krabs: Kid, where'd you come from? * SpongeBob SqaurePants: The field trip. * [MightCameron269 grabs SpongeBob and throws him away.] * SpongeBob SquarePants: What is this guy's problem, Mr. Krabs? * Mr. Krabs: He's from space. He came here to steal a necklace from a wizard. * Mr. Krabs: Unlock 17-A. * Mr. Krabs: Happy trails, kid. FRIDAY, send him home. * FRIDAY: Yup. * SpongeBob SquarePants: I’m SpongeBob, by the way. * John: Doctor Strange. * shake hands * SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh. We’re using our made-up names. Then I am Spider-Man. * Mr. Krabs: We're gonna need some help. Alright, kid. You're an Avenger again. * Mr. Krabs: Jasbre We have one advantage: He's coming to us... so that's what we use. : Patch: [Hoopla is playing a video game] Hoopla, put that thing away now. I don't wanna tell you again. Hoopla? : Hoopla: [in a mocking tone] I am HOOPLA. : Patch: Whoa! : CrazySponge: Language! : Mr. Character: Wow. : Patch: You got some acorns on you, kid. : CS: Ever since you got a little sap, you're a total D-hole. Now, keep it up and I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces! : [The Guardians find the Rock Bottomites floating dead in the sea from the destruction by Jasbre] : Sandy: What happened? : [An unconscious Patrick suddenly hits Rocket's windshield of the Quadrant] : CS: Eww...wipers! Wipers! Get it off! : [Patrick's eye suddenly opens wide. Later, the Guardians bring him in] : Patch: How the hell is this dude still alive? : Mr. Character: He's not a dude. You're a dude. This is a MAN. A handsome, muscular man. : Patch: I'm muscular. : CS':' Who are you kidding, Quill? You're one sandwich away from fat. : Patch: Yeah, right. What? : Mr. Character: It's true, you have little weight. [points to his chin and stomach] : Patch':' Magenta, do you think I'm... : [Magenta is transfixed by Patrick] : Sandy: He is anxious. Angry. He feels tremendous loss and guilt. : Mr. Character: It's like a pirate had a baby with an angel. : Patch: Wow, this is a real wake-up call for me. Okay, I'm going to get a Bowflex. I'm going to commit, I'm going to get some dumbbells. : CS: You know you can't eat dumbbells, right? : Magenta: [reflexing Patrick's arm] It's like his muscles are made of Chitauri metal fiber... : Patch: Stop massaging his muscles. [to Sandy] Wake him up. : Sandy: [touches Patrick's head] Wake... : [Patrick suddenly violently gasps and wakes up. The Guardians pull out their weapons. Patrick then looks back to see them] : Patrick: ... Who the hell are you guys? : CS: What are you doing? : Patrick: Taking your pod. : Patch: [deep voice with British accent] No, you're not. You'll not be taking our pod today, sir. : CS':' ... Uh, Quill. Are you making your voice deeper? : Patch: No. : Mr. Character: You are. You're imitating the god-man. : Patch: No, I'm not. : Sandy: He just did it again! : Patch: This is my voice! : Patrick: Are you mocking me? : Patch: Are you mocking me? : Patrick: You just did it again. : Patch: He's trying to copy me. : Magenta: I need to ask a favor. : Patch':' Yeah. Sure... : Magenta: One way or another, the path that we're on leads to Thanos. : Patch: Which is what the grenades are for. I'm sorry, what's the favor? : Magenta: If things go wrong...if Thanos gets me...I want you to promise me you'll kill me. : Patch: What? : Magenta: I know something he doesn't. If he finds it out, the entire universe could be at risk. : Patch: What do you know? : Magenta: If I tell you, you'd know, too. : Patch: If it's so important, shouldn't I? : Magenta: Only if you want to die. : Patch: Why does somebody always have to die in this scenario? : Magenta: Just trust me. And possibly, kill me. : Patch: I mean, I'd like to. I really would... : Magenta: Swear to me. Swear to me on your mother. : Patch: [becoming serious] Okay. Okay... : [Patch and Magenta kiss. They turn to see Mr. Character eating Sea Nut Brittle] : Patch: Dude! How long have you been standing there? : Mr. Character: An hour. : Patch: An hour? : Magenta: Are you serious? : Mr. Character: I've mastered the ability of standing so incredibly still that I become invisible to the eye. Watch. [slowly raises some brittle to his mouth] : Patch: You're eating Sea Nut Brittle. : Mr. Character: But my movement is so slow that it's imperceptible. : Patch: No. : Mr. Character: I'm sure I'm invisible. : Sandy: [entering] Hi, Mr. Character! : Mr. Character: Dammit. : Patrick: There's six stones out there. Jasbre already has the Power Ring because he stole it last week, when he decimated New Kelp City. He stole the Space Ring from me, when he destroyed my ship and slaughtered half my people. The Time and Mind Rings are safe on Earth. They're with the IJLSA. : Patch: The IJLSA? : Patrick: They're Earth's Mightiest Heroes. : Sandy: Like Kevin Bacon? : Patrick: He may be on the team, I don't know. Haven't been there in a while. As for the Soul Ring, no one's ever seen that. No one even knows where it is. Therefore, Jasbre can't get it. Therefore, he's going to Tentacle Acres. Hence, he'll be getting the Reality Ring. You're welcome. : Magenta: Then we have to go to Tentacle Acres now. : Patrick: Wrong. Where we have to go, is Shell City. : Mr. Character: That's a made up place. : Patrick: All places are made up. : CS: Shell City is real? Seriously? I mean, that place is a legend. They make the most powerful, horrific weapons to ever torment the universe. I would very much like to go there, please. : Patrick: The rabbit is correct, and clearly the smartest among you. : CS: ... Rabbit? : Patrick: Only Eitri the Dwarf King can make me the weapon I need. I assume you're the captain sir? : CS: You're very perceptive : Patrick: You seem like a noble leader. Will you join me on my quest to Shell City? : CS: Let me just ask the captain. Oh wait a second, it's me. Yeah, I'll go. : Patrick: Wonderful. : Patch: Uh, except for I'm the captain. : Patrick: Quiet. : Patch: That's my backpack. : CS: Go sit down. : Patch: Look, this is my ship and I'm not going to - wait wh-what kind of weapon are we talking about here? : Patrick: The Jasbre-killing kind. : Patch: Don't you think we should all have a weapon like that? : Patrick: No. You simply lack the strength to wield them. Your bodies would crumble as your mind collapsed into madness. : CS: Is it weird that I wanna do it even more now? : Patrick: Mm, a little bit yeah. : Magenta: If we don't go to Tentacle Acres and Jasbre retrieves another ring, he'll be too powerful to stop. : Patrick: He already is. : CS: I got it figured out. We got two ships and a large assortment of morons. So me and Hoopla will go with the pirate-angel here and the morons will go to Tentacle Acres to try to stop Jasbre. Cool? Cool. : Patrick: So cool. : Patch: For the record..I know you're only going with him because that's where Jasbre isn't. : CS: You know you really shouldn't talk that way to your captain, Quill. C'mon Hoopla. Put that game down, you'll rot your brain. : Patrick: I bid you farewell and good luck morons. Bye. * The Guardians enter The Collector’s Museum with Patch leading the way, before he stops and they go on ahead of him despite his signal.] * Patch: The hand means stop. * Jasbre: (to the Collector) The Reality Ring. Now. * (We hear sounds of torture as The Collector struggles to breathe.) * The Collector: I told you, I sold it. Why would I lie? * Jasbre: I imagine it’s like breathing for you. * The Collector: Like suicide. * Jasbre: So you do understand. Not even you would surrender something so precious. * The Collector: I didn’t know what it was. * Jasbre: Then you’re more of a fool than I took you for. * Mr. Character: (to the Guardians watching on from hiding) It’s him. * Jasbre: (to The Collector) Last chance charlatan. Where’s the stone? * Mr. Character: (to the Guardians) Today, he pays for the deaths of my wife and daughter. * Patch: Wait, wait, wait Mr. Character, wait! (Mr. Character withdraws his knife.) * Patch: Woah, woah, woah, not yet! Not yet! Mr. Character! * Magenta: Mr. Character! * (Mr. Character enters the main room with Jasbre and The Collector as the Guardians follow.) * (Jasbre fights the Guardians and flies away with Gamora.) : Stonekeeper: Welcome, Jasbre, son of Eros, Magenta, daughter of Jasbre. : Jasbre: You know us? : Stonekeeper: It is my curse to know all who journey here. : Jasbre: Where is the Soul Ring? : Stonekeeper: You should know: it extracts a terrible price. : Jasbre: I am prepared. : Stonekeeper: We all think that at first. [his face is revealed as AFallenPower] We are all wrong. : Jasbre: How is it you know this place so well? : AFallenPower: A lifetime ago, I too sought the stones. I even held one in my hand. But it cast me out, banished me here, guiding others to a treasure I cannot possess. : Magenta: I was a child when you took me. : Jasbre: I saved you. : Magenta: No, no, we were happy on my home planet. : Jasbre: Going to bed hungry, scrounging for scraps? Your planet was on the brink of collapse. I was the one who stopped that. You know what's happened since then? The children born have known nothing but full bellies and clear skies. It's a paradise. : Magenta: Because you murdered half the planet! : Jasbre: A small price to pay for salvation. : Magenta: You're insane. : Jasbre: Little one, it's a simple calculus. This universe is finite, its resources ... finite. If life is left unchecked, life will cease to exist. It needs correcting. : Magenta: You don't know that! : Jasbre: I'm the only one who knows that. At least, I'm the only who the will to act on it. : Magenta: All my life I dreamed of a day, a moment, when you got what you deserved. And I was always so disappointed. But now you kill and torture and you call it mercy. The universe has judged you. You asked it for a prize and it told you no. You failed. And do you wanna know why? Because you love nothing! No one! [Jasbre sheds a tear] Really? Tears? : AFallenPower: They are not for him. : Magenta: No! This isn't love! : Jasbre: I ignored my destiny once. I cannot do that again. Even for you. tries to kill herself with the double-edged knife Jasbre had given her, but it turns into bubbles'' I'm sorry, Magenta. : Magenta: [realizes what Jasbre is about to do] NOOOOOOOO!! : [Jasbre drags Magenta from a cliff and throws her to death, which grants him the Soul Ring] : : CS: You speak Hoopla?! : Patrick: Yes, they taught it in Rock Bottom. It was an elective. : Hoopla: I am HOOPLA? : Patrick: You'll know when we're close. Shell City's forge harnesses the blazing power of a heat lamp. It's the birthplace of my hammer; it's truly awesome. : CS: [to himself] Okay, time to be the Captain. [to Patrick] So, dead Brother, huh? That can be annoying. : Patrick: Well, he's been dead before. But this time... I think it really might be true. : CS: And you said that your sister and your Dad... : Patrick: ... Both dead. : CS: But, still got a Mom, though? : Patrick: Killed by the Strangler. : Rocket: Best friend? : Patrick: Stabbed through the heart. : CS: You sure you're up for this particular murder mission? : Patrick: Absolutely. The rage, vengeance, anger, loss, regret, they're all tremendous motivators. They truly clear the mind.. so, I'm good to go. : CS: Yeah, but this Jasbre we're talking about, he's the toughest there is. : Patrick: Well, he's never fought me. : CS: ... Yeah, he has! : Patrick: Well, he's never fought me TWICE! And I'll have a new hammer, don't forget. : CS: Well, it'd better be some hammer. : Patrick: You know, I'm 1,500 years old. I've killed twice as many enemies as that, and every one of them would have rather killed me, but none succeeded. I'm only alive because Fate wants we alive. Jasbre is just the latest in a long line of bastards, and he'll be the latest to feel my vengeance. Fate wills it so. : CS: ... And what if you're wrong? : Patrick: If I'm wrong, then ... what more could I lose? : Sheldon Plankton: Who's Scott? : Squidward Tentacles: Ant-Man. : Sheldon Plankton: There's an Ant-Man and a Spider-Man? : Captain America: Seems like I'm always thanking you for something. : Fred Rechid: We will hold them off : Fred Rechid: Today we don't fight for one life. We fight for all of them. : Mr. Krabs: [to the Guardians] We gotta work together. Because if all we come out with is a plucky attitude... : Patch: Dude, don't call us plucky. We don't know what it means. We're more optimistic, yes. I like your plan. Except...it sucks. So, let me do the plan and that way...it might be really good. : Mr. Character: Tell him about the dance-off to save the universe. : Mr. Krabs: What dance-off? : Mr. Character: It's not a thing. : SpongeBob SquarePants: Like in Footloose? The movie? : Patch: Exactly like Footloose. Is it still the greatest movie in history? : SpongeBob SquarePants: It never was. : Mr. Krabs: Don't encourage Flash Gordan. : Patch: Flash Gordon? That's a compliment. Don't forget, I'm half human. So that 50% of me that's stupid, that's 100% you. : Mr. Krabs: We got one advantage, he’s coming to us. We have what Thanos wants, so that’s what we’ll use. : Patch: Let’s talk about this plan of yours. I think it’s good, except it sucks. So let me do the plan and that way it might be really good. : Mr. Krabs: Wow. : [Jasbre emerges from a teleport on the ruined Dullsville] : John: Yeah, you're much more of a "Jasbre". : Jasbre: I take it that Purple133 is dead? This day extracts a heavy toll. Still, he accomplished his mission. : John: You may regret that. He brought you face to face with the master of the mystic arts. : Jasbre: Where do you think he brought you? : John: Your home? : Jasbre: It was. And it was beautiful. Titan was like most planets: too many mouths, not enough to go around. And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution. : John: Genocide. : Jasbre: At random. Dispassionate, fair. Rich and poor alike. They called me a madman. And what I predicted came to pass. : John: Congratulations, you're a prophet. : Jasbre: I'm a survivor. : John: Who wants to murder trillions. : Jasbre: With all six rings, I could simply snap my fingers and they would all cease to exist. You know what I call that? Mercy. : John: Then what? : Jasbre: I finally rest. Watch the sun rise on a grateful universe. The hardest choices require the strongest wills. : John: [summons his Mandalas] I think you'll find our wills equal to yours. : Jasbre: Ours? crushes him with a pillar of wreckage'' : Mr. Krabs: So this is it. It’s all been leading to this. : Jasbre: Eugene. : Mr. Krabs: You know me? : Jasbre: I do. You're not the only one cursed with knowledge. : Mr. Krabs: My only curse is you [launches grenades at Jasbre and he deflects them] : [Mr. Krabs flies at him. He attacks Jasbre with all he has] : Jasbre: All that for a drop of blood. [Jasbre punches him repetitively and Mr. Krabs tries to fix his armor] : [Mr. Krabs makes a sword and tries to stab Jasbre but Jasbre takes the sword and stabs him through the stomach. He starts gasping] : Jasbre: You have my respect Eugene. When I’m done half of the universe will cease to exist, and I hope they remember you. : [Jasbre starts to kill Eugene] : John: Stop. : [John gives up the Time Ring and Jasbre opens a portal to go to Bikini Bottom and get the Mind Ring] * Karen: Activating Instant Kill. * Karen: When you said you were going to open Bikini Bottom to the rest of the world, this is not what I imagined. * Fred: What did you imagine? * Okoye: The Olympics, maybe even a Starbucks. * Hannah: Let's go. * [A bunch of ships land and Jasbre's army comes out. They attack the heroes] * [Patrick appearswith his new axe Stormbreaker, alongside Rocket and Hoopla] : Sheldon Plankton: [laughing with joy] Oh, you guys are so screwed now! : Plankton Bring me Jasbre! : [Patrick, Hoopla and CrazySponge charge into the battle for Bikini Bottom] * Fred: Thank you for standing with us, Nat. * Nat: Of course brother. * Fred: How much longer, Karen? * [Jasbre arrives and kills John for the Mind Ring] * Sheldon Plankton: [trying to change into the Hulk] Hulk. Hulk, I know you like making your entrance at the last second, well, this is it, man. This is the last last second. Hulk! HULK! [Hulk:''' '''NOOOO!] Oh, screw you, you big green asshole! I'll do it myself! * [Jasbre having gathered all the Infinity Rings snaps his fingers and turns everyone into ash] * SquidClone: Squidward? [he stumbles, collapses into ash] * [Mrs. Puff is mourning John. She turns into ash] * Fred: [reaching for a fallen Karen] Up, General, up! This is no place to die. [disintegrates into ash] * Hoopla: [weakly] I am HOopl-... * CS: [watches Hoopla disintegrating into ash; tearfully] No...no...no...Hoopla...no... * [Back on Dullsville a storm begins] * Sandy: Something is happening... [suddenly disintegrates into ash] * Mr. Character: [to Patch; noticing his arm starting to disintegrate] Patch? * [Mr. Character disintegrates to ash as Patch stares in horro] * Mr. Krabs: Steady, Patch... * Patch: Oh, man... [disintegrates into ash] * Mr. Krabs: [turns to John with tears in his eyes realizing what's happening referring to John giving Jasbre the Time Ring earlier in exchange for Eugene's life] : : SpongeBob SquarePants: [feels himself starting to disintegrate] Mr. Krabs, I don't feel so good... : Mr. Krabs: [trying to be calm] You're alright... : SpongeBob SquarePants: [stumbling] I don't – I don't know what's happening... [grabs onto Krabs in desperation and says tearfully] I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go. I'm sorry ... : (Doctor Strange just before fading away, sitting on the floor on Titan; says to Tony) : Doctor Strange: There was no other way. * [SpongeBob disintegrates to ash in Eugene's arms] * Maja: [witnessing Jasbre with the Infinity Rings] He did it... * [Back in Bikini Bottom Squidward along with Hannah, Plankton, Patrick, Cahsie, Rocket, and Karen have survived] * Squidward: Oh, God. * Nick Fury: Still no word from Stark? * Maria Hill: No, not yet. I’m watching every satellite on both hemispheres but still nothing. * receives three beeps from her device. * Nick Fury: What is it? * Maria Hill: It’s multiple bogeys over Wakanda. * Nick Fury: Same energy signature as New York? * Maria Hill: 10 times bigger. * Nick Fury: Tell Clint we’ll meet him… * [Suddenly, a car crashes into them; Hill goes over to check on the driver of the car, but sees no one in there] * Maria Hill: Nick! Nick! * Nick Fury: They ok? * Maria Hill: There’s nobody here. * the background, a helicopter spirals out of control and crashes into a high rise. * Nick Fury: Call Control. Code Red. * Maria Hill: Nick... [Fury turns and she suddenly disintegrates] * Nick Fury: Hill? [rushes off to their car, he gets a beeper and as he starts to transmit a distress signal; he starts to disintegrate] * Nick Fury: Oh no. Motherfu— * [Fury disintegrates. The beeper falls to the ground; we see the device display a red-and-blue star insignia] Category:Transcripts Category:2018 Category:Purple133